Way of The Warrior
by ItsJessy
Summary: A Tauren warrior visits his trainer to turn in a quest.


A city dug in between the mountains and situated like a bowl, Orgrimmar was a fierce and imposing sight. One could tell just by looking at it that it's inhabitants were brutal creatures. The city was rebuilt after it caught fire and burned to the ground, but it's new incarnation was a vast improvement upon the old. The fortress was obviously built with defense in mind. It's walls were covered and plated with saronite. Huge spikes thrust out of it's foundations and guards patrolled it's streets for any stupid enough to break it's laws. It's inhabitants were a mirror image of the cities design. The race who comprised most of the city were fierce fighters, bent on honor and battle. This city belonged to the Orcs, green skinned creatures which towered over the average human. The Orcs were a warrior society, they reveled in the lust of battle and the thought of annihilating their enemies.  
It was through this very city that Magulotah rode through, glancing nervously around atop his kodo which was a size too small for him. This was his first time exploring the city after it had been rebuilt. He had no idea where to go and he lacked the courage to ask one of the green-skinned brutes who kept guard over the city. Instead he rode around through various alleyways and streets until he stumbled upon a section of the city which looked even more fierce than the rest of it. Surely this had to be the Warrior's section of the city. Riding forward, he eventually stumbled upon a slim yet muscular Orc woman barking at another Orc, a male one almost as big as he was. Magulotah was a large Tauren if there ever was one. He hulked over most other Tauren and his fur was a coarse brown color similar to that of grass in the winter time. His muscles were large, as most Tauren's were, but he was a Warrior while most of the others of his race were pacifists. He trained regularly and his body could easily squeeze in three or for Elven women if he were hollow as a box was. His large form failed to betray the fact that he was as gentle as the clouds beating along your back on a windy afternoon. He became a warrior because he was not gifted with the use of magic and he wasn't stealthy enough to become a hunter or part of the specialized group of Tauren rogues created by Cairne Bloodhoof to help against the Quilboar. Indeed, his only option was to become a warrior. He didn't like fighting or war, but it was the best he could do.  
The Orc woman had finished shouting at the other Orc and was know turning to him. Sweat trickled down her strong angular face while her mouth simultaneously curled into a smirk as she addressed him.

"Maggot! I thought you were dead!"

"No, fortunately not Dalga. The Earth Mother seems to be content on allowing me to live for the time being... And my name is Magulotah," he replied, his tone calm and non-threatening. Dalga was a short tempered woman and was also a trainer for warriors. Her personality and rude disposition often got herself into fights with trainees. She almost always won.

"Ha! Fortunately my ass, you would better serve the Horde dead than alive. At least dead you could provide us with a hearty supply of meat."

Magulotah shifted atop his kodo, disallowing any anger her comments had made to manifest themselves within him.

"Be that as it may Dalga, I have finished your task."

"Oh really? Well then I should like to have proof of your 'heroic deeds,'" she said, green hands forming triangles upon her green hips.

"Of course," he replied, fishing out two large tusks from his bag and tentatively handing them to the fierce orcess.

Dalga held them up and examined them for several moments.

"No blood on them?"

"I snuck up on him."

"Figures. I would expect nothing less from a cowering gutless calf such as yourself."

Magulotah's nostrils flared. "I did as you asked," he repeated.

"And I suppose you want a reward maggot?" She asked, turning towards a pile of junk and treasures and bending over. The tight fabric of her shorts stretched over her taut ass, outlining and highlighting it.

"That was the deal, yes... And my name is Magulotah, dog."

Dalga straightened and slowly turned towards him, her green muscles rippling.  
"What did you call me beef cakes?"

"I am sorry, I did not mean to say that. Your name just sounds similar to dog and it slipped out."

"First you insult me, and now my name?" Dalga snarled and lifted up her leg to send it smashing into the Taurens crotch, the loincloth covering his delicate treasures offering no protection what so ever.

Magulotah stumbled forward and fell onto one knee, a cry escaping him.

"Well well, I guess you have balls after all," she laughed, standing over him. "Do not return or I will cut them off next time. Find yourself another trainer." At that, Dalga turned around and bent over to lock the chest containing what would have been the Tauren's reward.  
Magulotah struggled to stand up and slowly made his way to the orc who was still bent over and fiddling with the chest. Reaching his large hands out and growling he grasped her by the rear and pulled her down roughly unto the floor. Grabbing her long ponytail he pulled her around until she was face to face with his dangling manhood. Wrapping both hands around her small head, he shoved his cock past her lips and into her mouth which happened to be open in surprise. He pushed his hips forward against Dalga's face until his large member could go no farther. Withdrawing his cock from her drool covered mouth he positioned himself above her so that her head was inbetween his legs. Commanding her to "Open!" he sank down until his heavy sack was pressed against her astonished face. Maneuvering a bit, he guided his balls to her open mouth and placed them inside of it, the large 'pouch' barely fitting inside. He held it there and allowed it to soak up the orc's saliva and Dalga even helped by licking it over and snaking her tongue around it.

"Who doesn't have balls now?" he asked, taking to rubbing his saliva drenched sack up and down her face.

"I guess if you want to call those little pea balls then you do," she said, grinning, "but you're lucky I don't have tusks." Crawling out from under the Tauren she twisted around onto her butt with her hands holding her up and looked up at him.

"If you really want to show me how much of a man you are then why don't you show me how you wield your 'axe' in 'battle.'"

"How clever," he replied, grabbing her by the arm and turning her back onto her hands and knees before pulling her leather pants down to her thighs.

"Orcs aren't good at talking dirty, just rutting like pigs," she chuckled. The large Tauren took up position behind her and lowered both of it's hands down onto the orc's emerald-green rear-end. Pulling her cheeks apart he was greeted by the sight of her quivering pink pussy and her tight little star. Thinking of how he would soon stretch and demolish those two holes he tightened his hold on her ass and pressed the bulbous head of his cock against her dripping cunt. "We shall see," he said simply while swiveling his hips and teasing her entrance with the head of his cock.

"You begin so roughly and now you finally want to start with the foreplay? Enough! Show me how a Tauren warrior drills his woman!"she snarled, looking back at him with a fierce and hungry look in her dark brown eyes.

Magulotah placed one hand onto her back and pushed the upper half of her body onto the ground before falling forward onto his hands and knees himself. "Raise your ass higher," he commanded, his tail wagging in excitement. The orc woman complied, but not without asking a question.

"What are you doing, beefcakes?"

"You wanted me to fuck you like a Tauren warrior. Tauren mate this way, though female Tauren are usually bigger than female orcs. I am sure you will not have any problems though, I have heard many stories of Tauren mating with female Blood Elves like this and they apparently walked out fine. Well... They probably did not walk very well after but you understand my point, yes?"

Without waiting for a reply, and in fact catching her in the middle of one, he lurched forward and impaled the orc on his hard cock, the force pushing her face into the dirt. She groaned, a low guttural sound, filled with the perfect mix of pain and pleasure to send tingles down her spine. With each thrust she let out a grunt or a moan, her sharp nails digging into the dirt as their masters, the hands, pulsed and strained from the pressure. The Tauren was humping faster now, so fast that the lewd sound of his heavy balls slamming against her could be heard as if each sound wave was in fact the same. There was no break in between, just the loud smacking of his leathery sack pounding relentlessly against his trainers emerald skin. He grabbed her arms and pinned them under his huge hands, his horned head close to hers in the position that he was in. Her head so close to his offered him a delicious assortment of noises which burst out her mouth. He heard every moan and grunt and scream. Each was louder and more lustful than the last. Each edged him on farther. Relentlessly he pounded himself into her, as fast and hard as he could. Never faltering or slowing, he was surprised when his rhythm was interrupted by his cock missing her cunt and instead plunging straight into the now howling orc woman's ass. Not bothering to stop, he kept up with the rhythm he had set earlier. Still his cock drilled into Dalga's hole, but this hole was tighter than the other. His ears were greeted- rather rudely -by the earsplitting scream of Dalga after having her ass split open like a log by his 'battleaxe' as she had put it before. She spewed forth a continuous string of curses and screams, her muscular body trembling and her ass rippling from the potent treatment her underling was giving it.

Dalga finally dropped her head back down onto the dirt and let the sensations sink in. Apart from the feeling of dirt constantly being ground against her cheek from being knocked forward each with thrust the pain from earlier had started to subside. In it's place was a tidal wave of pleasure. She moaned as she felt it wash over her green body, and then moaned again as another came. Each thrust brought more and more waves, until one particularly hard thrust into her raw ass sent a tsunami hurling towards her. She shrieked when it hit, caught unaware and off-guard as more smaller waves came. She quaked and writhed under the Tauren, her pink cunt squirting it's womanly juices onto the orange dirt of Orgrimmar. She almost went limp, and she felt it hard to keep her ass up for the Tauren who was still brutally pounding into her tight hole, seemingly oblivious to the fact that she had just came. He was slowing down though, slowing until each slapping sound of his balls hitting against her dripping wet cunt could be distinguished. He fucked her hard now, hilting himself with each thrust and making her ass ripple from their power.  
"I hope you're ready for this!" he growled, impaling her ass one last time on his cock. He erupted like a volcano, cum shooting up through his balls and travelling through him until it burst forth. He pumped a single load into her, but that single load flooded the bowels of her ravaged ass and squirted out over his plundering cock and onto his fur. He withdrew from her ass, cum still streaming out of his cock, and plunged his manhood into her pussy, quickly filling it up in a similar fashion. Grunting, he stood up and pulled her onto her back while simultaneously squirting cum all over her. Dalga got onto her knees, knowing what to do even after being fucked completely silly, opened her mouth and prepared for the rain.  
Magulotah's cum streamed out of his cock like a fountain, drenching the beautiful orc warrior in cum. He coated her face and tits with the sticky goo and left her with a mouthful of meat afterwards. Humping against her face, her pumped load after load down her throat and into her mouth. Finally spent, he sat down next to his instructor, letting his softening cock slide out of her cum filled mouth, streaming a rope of cum. Dalga swallowed as much as she could before her stomach refused to take any more. She spit out the rest, and found it hard to talk with sticky cum coating her lips.  
"I did not know Tauren had so much cum," she gasped.

"We must have that much cum. Our race almost went extinct and to compensate we performed rituals to help our bodies remedy that condition. The more cum the better chance of impregnation."

"I see," she replied, pulling up her pants and walking on shaky legs back to her hut.

"Weren't you training a group before our little romp?" he asked, easily catching up to her.

Dalga nodded, "They were probably watching the whole time and decided to leave right when we finished. I just hope none of them try to do what you did. At least not for a few days while my ass recovers."

"Right, well... Do you think I can get my reward now?"

"For what? Stabbing some quilboar in the back?" she laughed.

"Well that and finally getting you to submit."

Dalga chuckled and finally conceded defeat. "You didn't get me to submit in combat... But I guess fucking me into submission is just as good. Here, take this mace," she said, tossing him a large red mace with the Horde symbol on it.

"But I don't use maces."

"Oh well, that's all I've got. Sorry beefcakes."

Magulotah sighed and headed to the auction house after bidding her farewell.


End file.
